Roha
Roha is a centaur archer of the Ilroch herd of Isonhound. Physical Appearance * Size: Large, but average for a centaur teen. * Fur coat: Rich, dark brown with raven black hair. She wears three braids in the the hair on her head, and her tail contains two as well. * Four legs: Cause, you know, half horse (but totally not an actual horse, that would be offensive! *cough* take note HotHands *cough*) Personality Although still trying to find After finally finding her place in the world, Roha is still a determined survivalist. She will let nothing defeat her, or hurt her budding pride tribe. Not against knowing the limit of her abilities, she is naturally curious and respectful of those who she views as more powerful than her and will gladly learn from them if given the chance. However, she is also willing to teach others who will do good with the knowledge shared. This did not used to apply to those whom she sees as less than her equal. She used to hold mostly disdain for those who cannot protect themselves and would not put herself at risk to save them without good reason. However, over her time with the Oathwielders (especially Eve), she has learned that this is not necessarily true and that all life, helpless or not, is valuable. Generally, she may seem aloof and does not willingly share personal information, or hand out condolences. However, her opinion will be heard if she has made up her mind, and it is hard to change it afterwards. Sometimes this leads to wasted breath against others, but she now knows when action is the best argument. Now, after her time with the Oathwielders, there is nothing more important to her than her tribe, her friends, and her daughter: Eve. Those who are lost will never be forgotten. History before the Oathwielders Raised on the move across the forests of Isonhound, Roha's first years of life were peaceful. She grew up in a tribe that lived on the border between Woldlin and Glendoveer. Her herd was practiced in archery and some were blessed with healing druidic magic, so she began to learn these skills from her mother and father, Cuara and Fallaner, as was tradition. Their herd lived off the land, having a peaeful life of seasonal farming and natural coexistance. They occasionally made contact with those outside of the wandering herds of Isonhound as well as the nymph, elf, or other fey who happened to wander into their lands. However, in the year 5, a terrible winter struck Isonhound and they could no grow or find food. Her people began to starve and (unable to hunt and gather the resources they needed) they began to trade with elves in Glendoveer whose magically supported farms still prospered. One day, an elf called Edhelli returned with the trading party and offered to teach them the needed magic to allow crops to crow in exchange for their knowledge of archery. After a discussion, the offer was accepted and their herd grew by one. In the coming year, their herd would see two new Glendoveeran members, Tuar and Kemen, as well as a scholar from the Archcrystal Tower, Rapscalia, join their group and many of their herd's magic grew. Soon they were able to grow crops faster and could migrate as they pleased, now able to grow crops on nearly any land. They also shared some elvish secrets of hunting magical beasts. Then, the war hit home. Stuck between two great elvish powers, the Ilroch were hesitant to support either side, despite their Glendoveeran friends. Instead, they supported both. Whomever, they stumbled upon in need of aid, they helped and healed, but they would not hurt or hinder anyone. They were not foolish, however, and continued to develop a new form of magical archery in defense. The Woldin elves found this bothersome, especially when it did not side in their favor, and lead an ambush against the herd. Most of them were slaughtered, and a few are still missing. To her knowledge, only she, her mother Cuara, and the outsiders Edhelli and Rapscalia survived. With the aid of their two companions, Cuara lead Roha off of Isonhound and to the land of Champerty to get her daughter away from the war. Her pride hurt, Cuara never let go of the incident and she and Roha got jobs ferrying refugees from Glendoveer to Champerty in hope of news. While continuing her daughter's education, she often talked of going back to the war front to search for other survivors and to get her revenge of the Woldin elves. When Roha was Named, the day came when her mother could no longer justify remaining in Champerty on account of her daughter and she did not come back from her next ferry assignment. Roha had also been told she was too young to join the fighting, so she instead, enraged by her abandonment and incapability to help, agreed to escort a group of refugees to No Man's Land on the far east coast of Osugbo with the hope that she may one day grow strong enough to join her mother and kin in the fight. On her way back to Champerty to escort the next group of refugees, she stumbled across a very incapable questing group headed to Champerty as well. With strength in numbers, she agreed to join them -- although as the group stopped in a small town to save the poor, helpless, villagers, she immediately regretted it. Notable Events with the Oathwielders The Demon Slaying * The first moment that Roha truly fought a worthy battle side by side her new found traveling companions. It was a frustrating experience, and taught Roha to truly despise Troverthian riddles, sayings, and stories, but also brought the group closer. The Battle of Balabag * This is perhaps the first time Roha began to respect her fellow travelers as warriors and as people. Their battle with both the dragon, and the later demons was thrilling and actually contributing to the greater good. Plus, their cool name came out of the experience. The Cart Chase * When the choice between captivity and freedom at a cost presented itself, Roha chose freedom. Her time at war mixed with her frustration of being jailed for doing the right thing lead her to be rash, but the team came out of it the other side alive, so no harm no foul....right? The Champerty Fire * The Oathwielders saved a buttload of people in this terrorist attack, but couldn't save the Troverthian Emperor inside. Although a seemingly praise worthy feat, it was the creation of the stake that would later drive Roha from the team entirely. The Fairy's Choice * A Glendoveeran elf was found in the Champert mind palace about to be tortured for practice. However, this elf knew too much and revealed all in front Niebelung, Roha, and Eve. Niebelung insisted precious Glendoveeran information be revealed to Champerty, thereby theatening the lives of thousands of refugees. Roha insisted otherwise and returned the elf to Glendoveeran hands after a bombastic argument that lead to her leaving the Oathwielders. The Hairy Hag * Drake made a deal with the devil (hags) that lead to the death of 142 Glendoveeran elvish refugees. The Oathwielders technically helped, although Roha made it clear that their blood was on his hands. The Azar Incident * Drake stole a bunch of money from slaver Azar Partui, and the Oathwielders had to turn against their 'captain' to help Azar get it back. The Dead may never Die * In order to repair their ship, the Oathwielders steal bones from the dragon skeleton beneath the waves in ?? for Archmage Nims. Once they get a new ship, the dragon comes back to haunt them and almost wrecks their new ship. The Sheath * Karma is a bitch, and Obad-Hai and Miliekki made sure she came hunting the Oathwielders. Karma's sweet revenge came in the form of all of the Oathwielder's past enemies, including a new one: the Dragonborn Liver. Azar was killed, and the day was saved, but it cost them their support from Nims and, more importantly, their captain. The Potholes * Upon arrival in Galik, Orris makes an enemy of the theives guild and the Oathwielders are consistently attacked by the Red Hand(?). In particular, Roha was killed on three occasions while fighting these mother fuckers. This all eventually leads to Orris being assassinated, but coming back to life with strange powers. The Space Between the Lines * Niebelung, Orris, and Roha crack to the code and find the hidden room in the Arch Crystal tower. Everyone comes out alive, although not necessarily the same (see Orris note above). The Last CenTuar * Roha runs into Rappscalia, who tells her that her tribe is dead except for Vidor because of a traitor in their group: Tuar, the elf from Woldlin. Roha rescues Vidor, and lays a trap for Tuar. He dies within one minute of arriving on the scene, and then dies constantly for the next twelve as a disembodied head in her bag of holding. The Decision * The Murder Mists return after the battle with Tuar. Roha is offered a choice: the ability to stop time and slay her enemies could be hers, but she must give up her chance at motherhood. With Vidor only recently saved and her tribe destroyed, the choice is clear. The Return of Pelor * After the trap laid for Tuar, the splinter of life is stolen back from Nerul by the Raven Queen, but is lost in the material plane. The Oathwielders all run to defend it, fighting off hundreds of Livers, Rhivirs, and other undying controlled by Nerul. Roha gives up everything tying herself to the Oathwields and Tuar's life to save Vidor. Eve, Roha's best friend, pours her lifeforce into the sliver of power and with favors from Lathander and Helm, recombines them to bring Pelor back to life. The End * After the battle, the Oathwielder's disperse. Roha returns to Isonhound with Vidor and her mother. They settle down into a new migration pattern and rejuvinate their tribe. Power and Abilities * Totally a samurai * Arcane archer shots ** Blasting Shot (does damage in a radius) ** The Whistle (does damage in a straight line) ** The Hunter (seeks an enemy around corners and through walls) * Can carry one other humanoid on her back * Anti-ability to climb ropes and ladders, fit through small holes, move stealthily, or generally anything a normal humanoid can do. * Runs like the wind Weapons * The Oathbow: A bow powered by Roha's personal oaths, it is known for slaying her enemies: most notably, Tuar Rhivir. * The Heirloom: Her mother's bow, now passed down to her. * Hooves: a weapon bestowed upon her by Obad-Hai himself * Prefers lances and pikes when forced into melee. * Can wield any weapon, actually. Accolades (see also: this list) Horse * A rude nickname given to Roha by Julian Totally a Samurai * Given by the samurai Roha defeated it the litigation in Senshi no Rakuen The Lone Ranger * A self-proclaimed name after taking two trips alone through the war fronts on Isonhound in order to save her last surviving family. Enemy of the Goat Librarian * Given by the bastard elvish nobility who was not pleased when he was the butt of a particularly good joke. The Last Centaur * Title spread through the rumor mills by the Oathwielders and the beggars of Galik in order to lure Tuar and his Woldlin elves into a trap. Category:Player Characters